Flying, buoyant throw-toys are desirable for pet owners who wish to exercise their animals in varying environments with minimal self-exertion. Running or swimming with an animal is not always a viable option for pet owners lacking the requisite physical capabilities consistent with such activities, as is the case for certain elderly or unconditioned pet owners. However, because running and swimming are both excellent forms of exercise for canines and other animals alike, it would be beneficial for less active pet owners to have a buoyant throw-toy with maximal flight capability with which to exercise their pet.
Unfortunately, many throw-toys today are not designed with sufficient structural integrity to withstand the repetitive biting force of an animal's teeth. A majority of buoyant throw-toys on the market today are easily destructible due to their low-density construction and lack of exterior protection. Likewise, many durable, non-buoyant throw-toys on the market are of such heavy construction as to significantly reduce their flight capability. These heavier toys require a significant throwing force to propel them a distance necessary to sufficiently exercise an animal during a game of fetch. Further, throw-toys with a plastic exterior construction have hard, slick surfaces that are not optimally suited to be grasped by an animal's teeth.
What is needed to remedy the above-noted deficiencies is a substantially durable, buoyant throw-toy of lightweight construction that can be propelled a considerable distance with an easy-to-moderate throwing force and is easily graspable by an animal's teeth.